


All Right

by dhyseve



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, I dont hate ravi, JUST, Love, M/M, Read this crap, Romance, aaaall gaaaaay, angsty, kind of a little homophobia, say the naaaame Seventeeeeen, semi smut maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyseve/pseuds/dhyseve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen Junhui has no clue what to expect when walking into his new classroom. Due to Junhui’s mother, the family moved to South Korea from China, leaving everything behind. To expand his career in acting, Junhui studied Korean and English since the age of 5, but even tho he speaks the language, he doesn’t feel comfortable in South Korea. Until he meets Xu Minghao, that is. Maybe Xu Minghao can make it all right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New and all that shit

The smell of cinnamon, wild roses and pinetree hits Junhui´s nose. He smiles, it smells like home. He was not happy with the news his mother delivered a month ago.  
“ Jun, we are moving to South Korea.” Junhui was not happy at all. Leaving his friends, boyfriend, who was a “secret” of course, had not been easy. He still remember the tears he shed on the airport, arms tight around Xihan’s neck, lips pressed together. Junhui winces at the memory, but smiles, as he sees his mother´s eyes on him. 

“Junhoney, I know this is not what you wanted, but this job was a huge opportunity for me and I will earn more money now. I can buy you that camera you wanted or maybe a new phone? I´ll buy you anything if it makes you happier.” Junhui´s mother sighs.  
“No, it´s okay mom, I should be able to be happy without expensive stuff. But… We really need to buy my school-uniform, I can´t be the new kid and the one without an uniform!” A small giggle is heard from his mother and she smiles.  
“Of course honey, anything for you, we got the whole week, right?”  
“Yeah mom and then..” Junhui lowers his voice and whispers; “...then hell begins.” Junhui´s mom frowns.  
“Honey what did you say?” Junhui shakes his head and smiles. His mother looks a little confused but ignores her son´s weird remark and walks into the kitchen instead. 

Junhui is disappointed.  
“Does it have to be pink walls?! Why not blue, green or white? But pink?!” he says outloud to himself. A baby pink, warm color clothes the walls, which makes the room resemble to cottoncandy. Junhui sighs but sits down on the black cover on his bed. At least the bed doesn’t look like a stereotypical princess dream. Maybe I could repaint it to white or blue? I have to ask mom about that later. Junhui stands up and walks up to the box of books and other things he carried to his room. He opens the box and starts to pick up things. Soon is his stuff scattered around the room, books placed in one corner, computer on his desk and makeup in a drawer. After an hour, his room is set with all of his stuff and Junhui has sorted his clothes into the wardrobe. 

Waking up, staring into the pink ceiling and hearing his mother singing was not the morning Junhui wanted. He wanted a blue ceiling, the smell of coffee and not a mother singing in broken korean to the radio. His mother could speak korean with nearly no accent, but Junhui could not. He knew the language, the grammar and such, but could not pronounce it properly or without accent. Jeesh, I guess I´ll be quiet the whole semester, otherwise they will just tease me.

“Junhoney, do you want breakfast now? I made baozi and your favorite tea.” Junhui smiles, knowing his mother only wants him on his “good side”. With tired steps he walks out to the kitchen, which is now covered with “art”. Did she have to take my old paintings?  
“Yeah mom, thanks. By the way, school starts in two days, can we please buy my school-uniforms today? I really, really need to get them.” His mother snickers, with her mouth full of apple. She nods and motions toward the table. Junhui sits down, looks at his plate and smiles. His favorite food. 

The uniform fits perfectly. Plain grey, white shirt and black tie. I look good, Xihan would love this look on me. Maybe I should send him a selfie? Wen Junhui keep it together, you need to get over him… Junhui smiles and walks out of the changing room, to his mother.  
“Oh my little Junhoney, you look terrific! Is it comfy? Is it the right size? Does it need to get tailored?” A wide smile covers her petite face, which makes Junhui laugh.  
“Yes mom, it´s comfy, the right size and does not need to be tailored. According to the letter we got from my new school, we need to buy at least 2 more sets and the clothes for gymnastics class, is that okay?” Junhui scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Anything for you Junhoney, you have to look perfect. Maybe a new haircut?” 

His heart pounds hard and fast. The only thing that parts him from his new class was a door. The door to hell. I´m gonna mess up. They will hate me. I´m ugly, I hate this new haircut. It´s too short. He combs his fingers thru his newcut, dyed hair. They will hate me.  
He places a hand or the doorhandle and pushes down, dragging the door towards himself.  
“You must be Wen Junhui… Welcome! I´m mr. Byun Taebin, your homeroom- and english-teachers. Maybe a short introduction would be nice?” Mr. Byun smiles. Okay, here goes nothing. Breathe like a normal person. Just keep calm. You can do it. Remember to articulate so they can understand your Korean.  
"He-hello, my na-am-name is Wen Junhui, but you c-a-an ca-call me Jun. P-ple-ease tre-treat me we-ell" Okay so what went horribly wrong. The teacher looks at Junhui with a concerned expression, but then turns to the class and smiles.  
"I guess someone is nervous, Junhui, why don't you go and sit down next to Seungcheol?” A boy with black, messy hair with shaved sides raises his hand and smiles towards Junhui. Junhui on other hand does not smile, but looks at the handsome boy nervously before taking the seat next to the smiling boy. What should I do?

Whispers and giggles can be heard, making Junhui blush. He looks around in the classroom, eyes locking on a skinny boy with sandy hair in curls. Goddamn he´s cute. The boy looks up from his phone and stares at Junhui before smiling.  
“So where are you from?” Junhui´s eye contact with the cute boy breaks as Seungcheol speaks. Okay, Jun, you got this. Speak slowly and don´t mess up again.  
“I´m fr-from China” The other boy smiles before raising out his hand.  
“I´m Choi Seungcheol. If you want, I can show you around the school at lunch?” Junhui smiles and nods. Seungcheol smiles at him, understanding the fact that the stuttering boy might not be confident in speaking.  
“I can help you with Korean as well, I´m helping Minghao over there.” Seungcheol motions towards the cute boy with curly hair, who´s eyes are once more, locked to his phone.  
“That wou-would be ver-ry ni-ice of you. Than-thanks.” Dude, keep it together. 

The bell rings, people starts to rise from their chairs and Seungcheol motions Junhui to follow him. “You can eat with me and my friends, since I figured you might need some company.” Junhui smiles at the boy, appreciating the others thought. They walk towards a small group of people, Junhui counts to six other boys besides himself and Seungcheol. Seungcheol greets the group and motions towards Junhui.  
“Guys, this is the new guy, Jun. He´s from China. Jun, this is… Oh wait guys introduce yourselves.” Seungcheol smiles and scratches the back of his neck. A tall guy speaks up.  
“Hey, I´m Mingyu and this is my boyfriend Wonwoo.” He hugs another tall guy, who´s black hair hangs into his eyes. Wonwoo smiles and waves. At least I’m not the only gay guy.  
“I´m Hansol and the short guy is Chan-” Chan and Hansol laughs, eyes locking together.  
“Yaaah, I´m not that short, but hey dude, I´m Chan anyway.” Junhui shakes his hand.  
“I´m Soonyoungi.” A blonde guy with green streaks smiles at Junhui.  
“And of course, the most important person last, I´m Seokmin.” When Seokmin sees Junhui’s surprised face he laughs and smiles a gummy smile. “Look, I´m just kidding. The most important person is our dear Seungcheol. Or at least the oldest.” Seokmin laughs and the other boys join in. Junui smiles to himself. This isn´t so bad after all. 

“So, this is the dining hall. Avoid sitting in the middle table, since the kingkas eat there. The kingkas are Byun Baekhyun, who you´ll recognize since he uses loads of eyeliner, Baekhyun´s “puppy” Park Chanyeol, Kim Namjoon and Kim Wonshik. Avoid them. Okay?”  
Junhui can almost feel Seungcheol´s stare, but nods. “ Our table is over there, next to the other guys of our class.” Junhui looks over at the table where Mingyu points and feels a strange tingle in his body. Minghao… “Come on, let´s get some food, right?” 

Junhui looks down at his tray. Rice, kimchi and bean stew. Kimchi… Why kimchi?  
“So, Jun, how do you like it in Korea so far?” Wonwoo looks at Junhui, smiling.  
“Uhh… I like it. Uhm… The we-weath-er is ni-nice.” The group looks at him, smiling.  
“Why did you move here?” Wonwoo continues. Junhui swallows his food to speak.  
“My mom got a job he-here so she dec-decid-ed it was fo-or the be-best.” The group nods and then starts to talk with each other. Junhui observes how Mingyu feeds Wonwoo while speaking to Seungcheol. He sees how Vernon talks with a smiling Soonyoung and a laughing Seokmin while Chan sits in his lap. Maybe they are dating or just really close. He looks down at his plates and starts to eat. When Junhui looks up, he realizes how a certain someone is staring at him. The boy with sandy, curly hair smiles at him and waves cutely. Junhui finds himself blushing and looks away. Hope they won´t notice, please don´t.  
“Jun, you might want to know that Minghao is dating Kim Wonshik. Just so you know.” Oh shit. 

 


	2. Isn't that a huge sacrifice?

Oh shit. Well at least I can look at him.   
“If Kim Wonshik finds you staring at his boyfriend, he’ll probably kill you. So I advise you not to. You seem like a nice dude and I really don’t want you to be Wonshik’s target.” Junhui winces at Chan’s voice, knowing that he’s probably right. Turning back to his tray of food, he tries to eat, but Junhui has already lost his appetite. This blows. I can either chose to become the victim of a kingka or fight for someone I don’t even know.

“You know, I could introduce you to another boy in our class, Jisoo?” The other boys laugh at Seungcheol’s words. “Dude, you are only trying to get Jisoo of Jeonghan. They are only friends, I have told you like a hundred times.” Soonyoung’s voice breaks thru the laughter and Seungcheol turns pink, making the group laugh even more. “Loooook who has a crush on a certain long haired angel!” Seokmin shouts, which leads to heads turning towards the table. Seungcheol stands up, takes his tray and walks away from the group.  
“Well, whose turn is it to run after him this time?” Wonwoo asks. “Seokmin, he’s the one who made him upset!” Hansol declares, Chan still seated in his lap, the latter then says:  
“Oh, by the way Jun, whenever someone teases Seungcheol about his crush, he gets really angry and therefore leaves. Just get used to it, it makes stuff easier.” Jun nods. That’s weird but I guess it’s just his way to react. But… Long haired angel? Oh that must be the feminine boy sitting next to Minghao. Woah he’s so pretty. Junhui looks how the boy sitting next to Junghan leans forward, brushing some hair out of Jeonghan’s face. The latter smiles at the boy who must be Jisoo. They really look like a couple to be honest. 

“Okay class, let’s start. Junhui, I always speak only English in class just so you know.” The teacher, Mr. Taebin says in perfect, british English. Junhui nods. “So, today we will start our project “The culture of United States” in groups. I will give you a number, one to five, and then all with the same number is in the same group. Okay, so Ricky you are number one, Mingyu you are number two…” The teacher continued to distribute numbers.  
“You can all go and sit with your group now, I´ll hand out info-papers later.” The class turned quickly into chaos, everyone tries to find their group. 

After a few minutes the groups were seated. Junhui finds himself eye to eye with a smiling Minghao. Well, this sucks, why is he always smiling? Like how am I supposed not to like him? Maybe he’s like the worst douchebag ever? Junhui hears how someone coughs and looks away from the noodle-haired boy. “So… You are the new kid, right? I´m Jimin and this is Youngjae.” Junhui looks at the boy who just spoke. He´s short but his hair… Wow, I wished I would look that good in red. And what´s up with the other guy, he looks scared. Junhui then notices Seungcheol at his table and smiles, waving slightly.   
“Maybe we should speak english? I mean, that’s what we are here for.” Seungcheol says in a slightly broken english, his Korean accent coming thru. The other boys nods. Nice.  
“So, according to the paper Mr. Taebin gave us, we are supposed to do a presentation about a state in the U.S and we can decide which state. So, which should we take?” Junhui smiles when he sees the shocked look on the other boys. He giggles and grins.  
“Woah… I didn’t know that you could talk english so well… I guess you are only shy when it comes to Korean?” Seungcheol utters with a shocked expression, but laughs when Junhui nods. “Yeah, I prefer speaking english over Korean. I’m not even shy when it comes to Korean, it’s just that I can’t pronounce it correctly.” Seungcheol nods.   
“Ma-maybe I should intro-introduce myself as well? I´m Xu Minghao.” The noodle-haired boy says in Korean while he reaches out his hand to Junhui, who shakes it. Junhui smiles.   
“You got an acc-accent, are you fro-from China as well?” Junhui stutters in Korean.   
“Yes I am. So you are from China? That’s great!” Minghao says in Chinese, making the rest of the group confused. Isn´t he just the cutest? No Junhui, stay away from him.   
“I know that you two are happy since you found each other but, Korean, please." The group laughs, apart from Minghao and Junhui, who are both blushing terribly.   
"Maybe New York?" The boys looks at Youngjae with confusion in their eyes.   
"Why would we chose New York?" Jimin says, making Youngjae smile and giggle.   
"Guys, New York City is in New York." "Soo..?" "New York has the best food ever!" "How do you know that?" Youngjae smiles. "My older brother told me." The group smacks their foreheads but smiles. Seungcheol then says in English; "Okay guys, since we had no other ideas, New York it is." Jimin smiles but rolls his eyes. Whoah is that guy bipolar or something? Maybe he's just pretending to be nice. 

Junhui walks home in a slow pace, knowing that his mother would be home waiting for him. She’s just gonna ask a bunch of questions, urgh. Maybe I should call Xihan and tell him about my day? Junhui! Concentrate. We broke up. Oh my god we broke up a week ago and I’m already looking at other boys. I’m the worst. Junhui stumbles, lost in thoughts. He catches himself in the fall, smashing his hand under his body. F-u-c-k that hurts. Waddling home with heavy steps, left arm held up by his right home he sighs. Junhui rings the bell on the door, in which he hears his mother’s steps coming closer to the door.  
“Oh, my Junhoney! What happened? Were they mean to you? Did they abuse you?”   
“No mom, I fell on my way here, it’s okay. But could you please help me to wrap it up and add some ice on it? I don’t think it´s broken since it wasn’t a heavy fall.” Junhui smiles.  
“Oh, of course my Junhoney.” Junhui and his mother walks to the bathroom, where he sits down on the toilet, his mother wrapping a bandage around his left hand. “So, were they nice to you? Did you make any friend?” Junhui laughs and nods. “Yeah, they were nice, especially a guy named Seungcheol in my class. And I might need a little more time before making friends, you know? But I got a good feeling about this.” Junhui’s mom just smiles. “That is amazing my Junhoney. I’m done with your hand now, how does it feel? Do you want any ice?” Junhui moves his hand slightly, eyes filling with tears quickly. “Ice would be nice, thank you.” Junhui’s mother nods. “No worries my Junhoney. I’ll get it for you.” Well at least it wasn’t my right hand, then I wouldn’t be able to do anything in school.

“Junhoney, it’s time to wake up” Junhui wakes up, feeling someone shaking his body lightly. He groans and sits up, accidentally leaning on his left hand. Oh fuck that hurts.   
“Should I wrap your hand for you?” Junhui nods sleeply and feels how his mother wraps his hand in the bandage for him. “Thank you.” He yawns. Junhui then eats his breakfast as normal, gets dressed, even tho the struggle with the hand and walks to school. It’s starting to get cold, it’s october after all. Maybe I need a new jacket or coat? I need something that looks good. Maybe I should ask Xihan about advice. Oh right… We broke up. I really need to get over him, this can’t go on. Junhui, chill, you broke up a week ago and it was because you moved. With heavy steps Junhui walks up the stair to the school, walks to his locker to take his stuff but then hears a weird noise. What the fuck was that? Junhui ignores the sound and walks to class. I probably imagine it.

Junhui sits down next to Seungcheol, who smiles at the newly arrived boy. He then sees the latter’s hand, eyes bulging at first and then squints his eyes towards Junhui’s face.   
“Dude, what happened? Did you get beat up or something? But your face is not bruised or anything. Did YOU beat up a guy?” Junhui laughs and shakes his head before replying. “No, I just tri-tripped on my way ho-home yes-yester-yesterday. It’s fi-fine.” Seungcheol nods and then smiles. “Good good, because if you had beat up a guy, I would have been so scared, like, woah dude.” Junhui giggles and shakes his head. “No-not that kin-kind of guy, you kno-know. I rat-rather not pun-punch pe-people rando-randomly.” Class starts and Junhui tries to concentrate,but fails terribly. Where is Minghao? 

After about 20 minutes into class, Minghao walks into the classroom, face red and he’s panting softly. “I’m so sorr-sorry I’m late.” The teacher, mrs. Ahn Seohyun sighs.  
“Mr. Xu, this is no-where close to the first time you are late. I should have contacted your parents long time ago, but, they are probably away as always.” The last words Mrs. Ahn utters makes Minghao blush heavily, but the boy goes to his seat and sits down.   
I could swear I saw tears in his eyes. Are his parents away a lot? The lesson goes on, Junhui taking notes at basically everything mrs. Ahn says.   
“So, I hope you all aware of the test you will be having. It will be in two weeks, so you all have a long time to prepare. It will be on chapter three and four in our textbook.” Two weeks, long time? Jeez I’ll have to study untill I get mad then. She seems to expect a lot. 

After another class, math, it’s time for lunch. Junhui sits down on a chair at the table he sat yesterday. Chan is once more sitting on Hansol’s lap, but it does not seem to bother the latter. Both of the boys smiles and eats their food happily, Seokmin and Soonyoung chatting happily while Wonwoo and Mingyu sits close together, Mingyu feeding Wonwoo. Junhui observes how Mingyu tries to take a piece of chicken from Wonwoo’s plate, only getting a deathly stare from the other. Soonyoung laughs at the scene but then continues to talk with Seokmin. Junhui turns his head and notices how Seungcheol is spaced out, looking across their table towards the one where Jeonghan is sitting. Junhui pokes his shoulder softly and Seungcheol looks at him, smiling.   
“Sorry, I got lost in thought.” Junhui nods but then remembers a thing. “Is Minghao often late for class?” The group of boys laugh and Mingyu grins. “When Minghao is late for class… That means that he and Wonshik was doing something “not so appropriate” before school. Let me guess, he came to class red and panting?” Junhui nods, earning a laugh from Mingyu. “Yep, he totally got nailed.” Junhui blushes at Mingyu’s words, which makes the group laugh even more. “Guess you are that innocent… Should I tell you about the time when Wonwoo and I fu-unf.” Mingyu’s sentence was cut in half by a blushing Wonwoo covering his mouth. Mingyu rolls his eyes, but removes the hand from his mouth and gives his boyfriend a small peck on the mouth, whispering “Sorry babe”. 

Okay you only have to talk with Minghao three times a week. You can do it today aswell! “So, what do you guys know about New York?” Seungcheol says in English. “Not mush-much, I meant much.” Jimin says, making Youngjae laugh. “Mush. But to be honest, I don’t know much either. I know it’s kind of the capital for fashion or something, there is loads of famous restaurants there… That it’s about it.” Seungcheol sighs. “Well, Youngjae, this was your idea so… Maybe do some more research? Youngjae, you can gather facts about food, Jimin you can take fashion. Minghao, street-art. Jun, musicals? And I can take music. Does that sound good to everyone?” The group nods. Wait, we are not even questioning what made him the leader… Weird. 

On the way home from school, Junhui find himself wondering about both Minghao and Seungcheol. I hope that the Wonshik guy isn’t using Minghao in a way he does not want it. And why didn’t we question Seungcheol’s leadership. Maybe he’s a natural leader? Or? And what’s up with him staring at Junghan like that. Is he that obsessed? Maybe I should ask him to introduce me to that Jisoo-guy just to make things easier for him? I have to think about this more but I really want to help him. But Soonyoung said they are just friends but Seungcheol doesn’t believe him. I could help him by proving that Jisoo isn’t Jeonghan’s boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hope that you guys liked this chapter, even tho it´s a little messy. About Jun's hand, it will make sense later, please don´t lose hope in me. I know that the chapter is messy and that the grammer sucks but I wanted to update today, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me, please... I hope you enjoyed this update and please comment, upvote or subscribe. Or all of them hahahah (yes i'm desprate) . And about the spacing in the chapters, I rather make it really clear when someone is speaking than a clean-cut but it´s hard to read so :/ Please look forward to the next chapter and don´t lose hope in this story :)
> 
> I just realized that in AFF, you can have different fonts but I don't know how to do that in AO3 so it's quite messy to know when things are "Junhui's thoughs". So, when stuff that's not in quotation marks but is in "first perspective" it's Junhui's thinking.


	3. I'm not blushing, right?

“So, how was my Junhoney’s day?” Junhui’s mom smiles from ear to ear, eyes on Junhui.  
“It was good, we decided which state we are going with on the English-thingy I told you about. We chose New York, since Youngjae, a guy in my class, said it as a nice city.” Junhui’s mother nods, taking his jacket from his shoulder and places it on a hanger. She then motiones him to follow to the kitchen, Junhui does as she waves, frowning.  
“So, Junhoney, you know the job I got here? Well since I’m new and everything, a co-worker who was a son in your age wondered if you and I would like to go to dinner with them. This friday. What do you think about that? My co-worker told me that his son is in the same school as you, maybe even in the same class. So what do you think? Should I say yes?” She said “his son”. Maybe, maybe she’s getting over dad. I should accept.   
“Yeah mom, I think that you should accept, you don’t want to seem rude, right?” Junhui smiles and then hears how his mother lets out a breath. Was she that nervous? Is he important to her? Wonder who his son is… It couldn’t be Minghao, right? It can’t be.   
“Junhoney, do you want anything to eat, you are getting a little thin since we left China.”  
“Mom, it’s only been a little over a week here, I’m getting along just fine. But yeah, a cup of tea would be nice, please. If you don’t mind that is?” His mother shakes her and giggles.   
“Of course not my Junhoney, I’ll make you a cup of tea. Anything for you.” 

Today I should ask Seungcheol to introduce me to Jisoo, maybe I should style my hair a little more? Junhui runs his fingers thru his brown hair, combing it upwards and messily.   
“Ohhh my Junhoney, you look so manly today. Really pretty.” Great. “Thanks mom, even tho I my goal wasn’t really to look “pretty”.” His mother just laughs and sighs softly.   
“My Junhoney is growing up so fast. But you are a little late for school so you might want to go now. I packed your breakfast already.” Junhui hugs his mother and smiles.   
“Mom, you are really the best. Thank you so much.” 

Junhui sighs as he slides down at his desk, seeing that the teacher isn’t there yet. Realising that Seungcheol was staring at Jeonghan, he pokes the boy with his right hand softly. Seungcheol stirs and looks at Junhui, a smile appearing over his face.  
“Duude, your hair! It looks awesome! How’s your hand by the way?” Seungcheol smiles.  
“Thank you. My hand is fi-fine. Can you do me a fa-favor? Co-could you intro-introduce me to Jisoo?” Junhui smiles when he sees how Seungcheol’s face lits up. “Of course dude.” The lesson stars and Junhui looks at Seungcheol from time to time, smiling inwards as he sees how the other is smiling with pure happiness. Well, he seems happy a tleast. 

At lunch, the boys doesn’t sit down at their usual table. They go and sit down at the table next to them, grabbing their chairs and smushes together at the other table.  
“Uhm… Hi?” Jeonghan says, which makes Seungcheol blush immediately. Junhui smiles.  
“Hi guys. This is Jun, he’s the new kid in our class so I thought we might eat together since Jun, Minghao and I have a group project.” Seungcheol smiles and the other boys nods. They continue having individual discussions, Vernon, Chan, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo chatting cheerfully. Seokmin, Soonyoung, Minghao and two boys who Junhui doesn’t recognize. A small boy with blonde hair looked extremely bored, almost angry.  
“That’s Jihoon. He really can’t stand Soonyoung. No one knows why. The other boy is Boo Seungkwan, also known as diva Boo.” Seungcheol whispers. He then smiles and looks up. 

“Jun, this is Jisoo who I told you about.” Jisoo smiles at Junhui and reaches out his hand. Junhui shakes it and smiles. He’s cute. Junhui then looks at his left and realises that Minghao is staring at him. But not for a long while since Soonyoung said something.   
“So Jun, Seungcheol told me you prefer speaking english over korean. No worries, I lived in the U.S for quite a while so I would happily speak english with you!” Jisoo says in english. Junhui smiles softly and looks at Seungcheol, who has joined Jeonghan’s group.   
“So, Seungcheol has spoken of me? What did he say?”Junhui replies in english, smiling.  
“Not much to be honest.” Jisoo scratches the back of his neck. “But he told me you’re a nice guy who just moved here from China. He didn’t have to mention the fact that you are really handsome. I saw that the first day you walked into the classroom. And today…Wow.”  
Junhui blushes at the compliment and smiles, which makes Jisoo smile as well.  
“Thank you… You don’t look so bad either. To be honest, you’re eyes are like a sky full of stars. And jeez that sounded cheesy… But your eyes are really glossy.” Junhui laughs, seeing the blush creeping up on Jisoo’s cheeks and neck. The latter then coughs.  
“Soo, Seungcheol likes Jeonghan?” Junhui chokes on his water. “How did you know?”   
“It’s kind of obvious, he keeps staring at Jeonghan and smiles at him all the time. Didn’t you see the way he blushed when Jeonghan said hi? Jeonghan doesn’t notice Seungcheol’s feelings tho.. And I know that Seungcheol thinks that Jeonghan and I are dating. Which we aren’t. We are both single.” Jisoo winks at Junhui, making him blush.   
“Yaaah, why don’t you just tell him?” Jisoo smiles. “I want him to find out himself and actually dare to confess his feelings towards Jeonghan. Jeonghan likes Seungcheol. And please don’t tell Seungcheol this, I want him to find out by himself.” Ahh so that’s why. “Oh, okay.” 

At calculus class, Jisoo and Junhui decides to sit next to each other, making Seungcheol sitting next Jeonghan. Junhui and Jisoo work effectively during the whole class, with an occasional meeting of the eyes, making both parts blush and look away. Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the other hand are acting terribly awkward to one another, making both Jisoo and Junhui giggle at the couple. Junhui hears how Seungcheol whispers to Jeonghan:  
“Hey, can I borrow an eraser from you? I can’t find mine.” Jeonghan nods and starts to roam in his bag. “Sorry my cute Seungcheoliiee-” Both the boys stare at each other. Junhui reaches across the “alley” between the desk-pairs and places an eraser on Jeonghan’s desk.   
“Here you go.” Both the boys are still blushing terribly, Jeonghan looking at Jisoo, miming “Help me” and therefore not noticing the blushing Seungcheol staring at him, smiling softly.

“Seungcheol! Seungcheol can I talk with you?” Seungcheol nods at the blushing Jeonghan who had walked to his locker after class. “I’m sorry for calling you Seungcheolie, I didn’t mean to… It just slipped out, okay? I really didn’t mean it? Okay?” Seungcheol nods and Junhui sees how his eyes tears up and then how he turns around and walks away. Jeonghan slides down to the floor against the locker and rests his head in his hands.  
“Why, why did I say that I regretted it? It wasn’t even a big mistake. Why did I lie?He hates me now. He must think that I don’t like him. Oh what should I do? Why couldn’t I let it go?” Junhui waves at Jisoo after hearing the crying boy’s confession. “Help him, okay? I’m gonna find Seungcheol.” Jisoo nods and then hugs Junhui, surprising the latter. He closes his eyes unconsciously and when he opens them, he finds himself eye to eye with a sad-looking Minghao. Well, this sucks. But I have to find Seungcheol.   
Junhui steps back from a smiling Jisoo who turns to Jeonghan and sits next to him. Junhui looks at Minghao, smiles sadly and then runs down the corridor. He finds Seungcheol easily, sitting on a bench further down the hall. Junhui sits down next to him and hugs Seungcheol’s shoulders softly. The latter looks up, crying, with a red nose.  
“C’mon dude, get over it. He prob-probably said that he reg-reted it sin-since it’s kinda aw-awkward to call some-one you are not da-dating “my cute Seungcheolie”, ri-right? Let’s get to the lo-ocker.” The boys stands up and walks towards the lockers, only to see Jisoo sitting next to a crying Jeonghan who’s head in his hands, crying. Jisoo is hugging Jeonghan tightly. They can hear Jisoo whisper; “Jeonghan it’s okay, it’s okay… I’m sure he isn’t mad. It wasn’t a big mistake. Don’t worry about it. It was cute, just don’t lie next time, stand up for your feelings okay? One day you’ll be able to call him Seungcheolie.” Jisoo smiles when he sees Junhui and stands up. He then motions towards Jeonghan, looking at Seungcheol. “Go and talk.” Seungcheol can only nod as he slides down next to Jeonghan. He then wraps an arm around the other, who looks up, eyes filled with tears, staring at Seungcheol. “Do-don’t worry about it. I think you are cute as well.” Jeonghan blushes. “I was just sad that you said that you didn’t mean it. If you hadn’t said that you didn’t mean it, I would have been happy.” Jeonghan starts crying once more.   
“I’m sorry that I lied to you.”Jeonghan sobs. “I want to call you my cute Seungcheolie but-”   
Jeonghan’s words are interrupted by Seungcheol’s hand, wiping the tears of Jeonghan’s blushing face. “It’s okay. I want you to call me that.” Jeonghan’s face lits up in a big smile, making both Seungcheol and the watching Junhui and Jisoo smile as well.

The two latter boys decides to leave the half crying, half blushing couple alone.   
“So, do you wanna go somewhere to grab a cup of coffee? I mean, you have only been in this class a few days so I ought to make you feel welcomed!” Jisoo says in english,smiling.  
“Yeah, I would love to, let me just text my mom so she won’t worry! Where are we going?” Jisoo waits as Junhui text his mother. When the latter is done, Jisoo smiles and says:  
“We are going to my favorite place, it’s only a few minutes from here. Let’s walk!” They starts to walk towards the café, in a comfortable silence. They reach the café after a while.  
“So, what’s good here?” Junhui asks.“Are you allergic to anything?” “No.” Jisoo smiles and then orders two cinnamon latté. The waitress is flirting with him but the boy seems oblivious, which makes Junhui smile. He’s so innocent and kind. Poor girl. Junhui and Jisoo sits down at a small table, both the boys sipping their drinks.  
“So, why did you move here last year in High School?” Jisoo smiles at Junhui.  
“Well, my mom used to live here and before I was born, she got Korean citizenship so when she got a job here we could easily move.” Junhui sips his drink and enjoys the bitter taste. “How about you? You’re from the U.S, right?” Jisoo nods.   
“Yeah, or well, both my parents are Korean, but I was born in LA. I’ve studied both Korean and English since birth and we moved here last year. But how do you like it so far, in our class I mean?” Junhui swallows his drink and smiles. “I really like it here. Everybody seems kinda chill. But there is one guy in our class, Jimin, he seems a little… Not rude-”  
“I know that you mean, when I started here, I was the worlds cutest, chubbiest kid, but then he started to date a guy named Min Yoongi, who goes to a college nearby. Jimin then started to lose weight and got this “macho” outside. I guess love changes everyone.”   
Jisoo walks Junhui home and follows him to the door. Oh this is awkward.  
“So, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jisoo leans over and gives Junhui a hug. “See you.”   
Oh god I’m not blushing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for this sucky chapter but I promise u, it will make sense later. Just give Junhui sometime. This chapter was mostly Junhui/Jisoo and Jeongcheol but I promise you, it will make sense! Please don't lose hope in my and once more, sorry for my sucky grammar, enlgish isn't my first language. How ever, please subrcribe/comment or upvote and I'll see you soon with my next update or if you comment! I do not own the picture. Bye.


	4. Well, I didn't see that coming

“My co-worker, Kim Wonbin, told me his son actually goes to the same school as you, even in the same grade! So maybe the two of you have already met!” Junhui’s mother smiles and looks at her son, who doesn’t seem to listen.  
“Mmm probably..” Junhui says, lost in thought. His mother just sighs and goes to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. What am I supposed to do? I was only getting to know Jisoo so that Seungcheol would get to Jeonghan… I can’t like someone after just three days. That’s sick. Maybe I just need to treat him like a friend and see what happens. It was just little over week since Xihan and I broke up.Get it together. After dinner, Junhui sits down at his desk, takes his computer and starts to do research about musicals in New York. Okay, so I could talk a little about Broadway…

“Jun! Wait for me!” Junhui turns around at the call of his name and smiles when he sees Jisoo’s familiar face, the latter waving like crazy. He’s a dork. A kind of cute dork. Junhui waits for the other boy, holding up the door to school. Jisoo smiles and nods in thanks.  
“Thank you. So, are you ready for gym-class today?” Junhui sighs and smiles, while shaking his head. “Not really, I mean, I´m good at Wushu but not sure that will help…” Jisoo laughs softly. “Wushu? Maybe I should hide from you, you’re maybe dangerous.”   
“No, no.” Junhui laughs. “You just have to be on my good side and be kind to me… Not that you’re not that now. You don’t have to hide.” Junhui laughs when he sees the others scared face that turns into a smile. They walk to class in a comfortable silence. 

“So, Jun! Do you want to know something interesting about this changing room?” Mingyu asks while they are changing their clothes. Junhui sees how Wonwoo blushes and Seungcheol shakes his head aggressively towards him. “Uhhm okay..” Seungcheol sighs, Seokmin laughs and Wonwoo begins to resemble a tomato.   
“Wonwoo and I banged in the shower.” Mingyu laughs so tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes, earning a slap on the back from Wonwoo, a laugh from Vernon and a shocked Junhui. Jisoo on the other hand rolls his eyes and sighs.  
“Dude, really, nobody needs to know that. We know that you are proud of the fact that you got Wonwoo in bed, or shower, but like, maybe not talk about it so much?” Jisoo sighs but smiles at Junhui, who smiles back to him. “Haha you wish. Have I told you about the time Wonwoo and I banged in -” His sentence was cut of by a blushing Wonwoo covering his mouth. I’ve sees this before. Is Mingyu always like this? Poor Wonwoo. 

Junhui looks around in the gymnasium, the whole class lined up, the teacher standing on the other side, facing them. “Today, we are playing basketball. I will divide you guys into 5 teams, we will be playing one game at the time, 10 min each match. The rules are the standard ones. No pushing, that’s a foul. That’s especially something you need to think about, Mingyu.” The teachers nods towards Mingyu who only smiles. After that, he divides them into teams and Junhui looks at his members, not recognizing two of the boys.   
“I’m Han Sanghyuk, nice to meet you! You’re Junhui, right?” The blonde boy smiles widly.   
“Yeah I’m Junhui. Ju-Just call me Jun. Nic-e to meet you too.” Junhui smiles and looks at the fifth boy. “I’m Yugyeom. Nice to talk to you.” Yugyeom smiles. “Same, ni-nice to meet you Yugyeom.” Junhui then smiles both Jimin and Hansol in his team. Jimin… He’s fishy.   
Oh right, he’s dating that Yoongi- type. 

“The first two teams to meet each other is team two and team one. You’ll both have a reserve on the bench, you decide who. Every player must be on the court at least two minutes. How you decide to distribute your time is up to you.” Junhui sighs slightly, realising that his team is one of the first to begin. He then sees how Minghao, Mingyu and three other boys step on the court. Junhui’s and Minghao’s eyes meet and the latter smiles, which makes Junhui smile. The teacher walks to the middle of the court and throws up the ball. The game goes well for Junhui’s team, they take the lead fast, Jimin scoring the first 10 points without team 2 scoring a single one. Team one wins with 58-21, a tired, sweating Junhui and an upset Mingyu. Junhui watches how Mingyu sits down next to Wonwoo, earning a hug and a small peck on the lips. Mingyu the rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. I guess he isn’t that though. That’s cute. Junhui sits down on the bench and team three and four step on the court. 

The game begins but Junhui loses interest fast when he sees a sweaty, glistening Minghao sit down next to himself, really close. Oh my god, he’s so close I can feel the heat from him… And why is he so hot?  
Junhui shuffles awkwardly when he feels a familiar heat in his lowers part, blood rushing down. Oh shiy oh shit, not now. Like really, not now. Think about… Stinky shoes.  
“So, Junnie, you were great on the field!” Junhui blushes at the nickname, but is thankful that the other boy is speaking in chinese. “Thank you, you weren’t so bad yourself.” Minghao laughs and Junhui feels how the other boy moves slightly closer.   
“So, how do you like it so far here?” Minghao smiles and raises his eyebrows.   
“ I love it here, I’ve made some new friends and so…” Minghao nods and smiles.  
“Have you found anyone...Interesting yet?” Minghao wiggles his eyebrows in such a cute, but yet suggestive way that Junhui can’t help but giggle at the other boy. Yes, you…  
“Not really sure, I mean, Jisoo is really cute and kind. And he followed me to my doorstep.”   
Junhui sees how the other boy’s expression darkens, but then smiles softly.   
“Oh, okay, I see... Well, you two make a, uhm, great couple.” Minghao smiles awkwardly.   
“How about you?” “How about me?” Junhui smiles. “Are you dating anyone?” Minghao scratches his neck awkwardly and breaks the eye contact.  
“Sort of, I mean I’m “officially” dating this guy, Wonshik, but I’m not sure it’ll work out. I’m pretty sure he’s cheating on me with his friend Hakyeon…” Minghao sighs deeply and looks at Junhui. Junhui smiles softly at the other boy, who smiles back.  
“I’ll be there for you if it doesn’t work out, okay? Do you want a hug?” Minghao just nods.  
Junhui moves closer to the boy and puts his arms around the other boy. The hugged boy sneaks his arms around Junhui’s waist. They hugs each other hard, but yet softly. A blush creeps on the cheeks of both of they boys as Minghao rests his head on the others shoulder. 

“Yo, Minghao, your boyfriend is getting closer so maybe not be all over Jun if you want him to live?” A boy Junhui recognizes as Sungjae says. Minghao moves away from Junhui fast and slides down the bench so that it’s at least one meter between them. Bye, I guess.

When class is over, Junhui’s team won both their games, thanks to a certain Jimin, Junhui walks home with Jisoo. The latter is talking happily and when they reach Junhui’s door, Jisoo hugs Junhui tightly and waves goodbye. But it’s not like with Minghao.   
The school-day went quickly by and soon it was time for dinner with Junhui’s co-worker and son. Junhui walks to the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and pink button-down shirt. Junhui sees his mother wearing a deep-blue dress, golden earrings and shoes.  
“Mom, you look so pretty! Junhui smiles as they walk out the door. The restaurant is a few blocks away and when they reach it, Junhui sees two men standing outside. The shorter of the two waves and Junhui’s mom waves back. When they get closer, he realises that he recognize the younger of the both men, but can’t say from where.  
“Mrs. Jia, you are as pretty as always. And hi Junhui. I’m Kim Wontae. This is my son, he goes to the same school as your son. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” He pats the shoulder of his son. The younger nods and smirks and says;  
“Hi Junhui, Minghao has spoken of you. I’m Kim Wonshik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH gosh this is some crappy shit right here, and guys, I do not hate Kim Wonshik (Ravi). I repeat; I do not hate him. I just wanted a know idol who people would recognize. And the worst cliffhanger eeeeever //xoxo Dhyseve


	5. He wasn't supposed to know

“I’m Kim Wonshik.” Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!  
“Oh are Junhui and Minghao friends?” Wontae asks, smiling widely. Wonshik nods and grins at Junhui. “Junhui and Minghao seems to be a little more than friends, I judge by the hug they shared yesterday.” Jia, Junhui’s mom seems a little taken back but smiles then.  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry Wonshik, my Junhoney is straight.” Wonshik let’s out a laugh.  
“I see, Junhoney is straight. Anyway, father, should we get in and take our table?”   
The group gets a small table, along a wall, with a white table-cloth and candles. Jia smiles and looks at Wontae. “What should I order, everything seems so good. This has to be a french restaurant tho. This doesn’t seem korean at all: “Coq au vin”. But it seems good.” The group orders their food and Junhui stands excuses himself to visit the restroom.

Junhui sits down on the toilet lid in one of the booths and breathes out heavily.  
OH MY GOD! He’s Minghao’s boyfriend… What should I do? What if his father and my mother take a liking in each other? Then… Will I live together with my crush’s bf? Shit. Junhui hears how someone walks into the restroom, speaking in a husky voice. Wonshik.  
“Hey, N, you don’t have to worry. Minghao’s little boy toy is here. If I can blame Minghao for cheating on me with that... Thing… He’ll never find out about you and I.” Oh my, is he cheating on Minghao? With someone… N? N can’t be he’s real name… Junhui notices how Wonshik is quiet, probably listening to the other part, called N.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait for this “date” to be over, so I can come over to your place and slam-” Wonshik’s voice turns more and more quiet, and then Junhui hears how the restroom door shuts close. He’s cheating on cute noodle. How can anyone cheat on cute noodle? 

Junhui walks back to the table and sits down just in time to get his plate served to him.  
“Junhoney, are you not feeling quite well?” Jia asks in chinese and looks at her son.   
“Yeah mom, I’m fine, a little constipated, but it’s fine.” He smiles and looks at his food.  
“This looks really good! It’s my treat so eat it deliciously!” Wontae says and the small group smiles and digs into their meal, gracefully of course. Jia smiles at Wontae softly and nods.  
“Ahh, this is really tasty! Don’t you think, Junhoney?” Junhui smiles widely and nods.  
“Excuse my sons lack of words, he’s not really comfortable with speaking korean.” Wontae laughs and smiles. How could he get Wonshik as his son? He’s such a warm person.   
“I completely understand. When I worked in U.S a few years ago I felt really awkward since I wasn’t fluent in english. As long as you understands what I, or anyone else says, it’s fine.” Wontae smiles softly and Junhui who smiles back. He would suit mom… But Wonshik… I’m not sure that would work. Should I tell Minghao about Wonshik and N?  
It can end in like… Four ways… One. They break up, Wonshik kills me. Two. Minghao doesn’t believe in me and just hates me. Three. Minghao believes me but forgives Wonshik. Four. They break up, Wonshik leaves me alone and Minghao and I date. But… What about Jisoo?

Junhui wakes up on the saturday morning, head heavy with thoughts. Jia and Junhui had been dropped of by Wontae and Wonshik, the elder couple had acted like a couple teenagers, giggles and laughs had filled the awkward air between the younger. Wonshik had smirked at Junhui when they bid goodbye, giving the other a latter a small “hug”.   
“Goodnight, Junhoney.” Wonshik smirked as Junhui rolled his eyes and blushed.  
Fuck, he’s gonna tell my new friends that my mom calls me Junhoney… Just great.  
Junhui hears how his phone plings, he takes up the phone and reads:   
“Hey Jun! U wanna hang out today? :))) :P” Junhui smiles to himself and quickly replies.   
“Yeah sure, come 2 my house? :) At 12 maybe? XD”. When the other replies with a “yes” Junhui gets up and gets dressed. Maybe I should tell him about Wonshik? Minghao already told me that he thinks that Wonshik is cheating on him… it can’t hurt telling Jisoo.  
Junhui brushes his teeth, makes his bed and removes all dirty laundry from the floor in his room. An hour later the doorbell rings and Junhui skips over to the door and opens.   
“Hi.” Jisoo smiles. “Hi, come on in.” Junhui smiles at the other boy, noticing the bouquet.  
“These are for you mother, I thought it might be rude not bringing something.” Jisoo smiles and scratches the back of his neck, slightly blushing. Such a gentleman.   
“ Thanks man, I’m sure she’ll love ‘em. Feel yourself at home.” They walk into the kitchen where Jia sits. She looks up at the two boys and smiles softly.   
“This is my friend Jisoo from school. He brought you these flowers. Jisoo, this is my mom, Jia.” Jisoo bows deeply and Jia nods. She then looks at her son, slightly confused.  
“You speak english with him?” She asks in chinese. Junhui nods and then pull Jisoo towards his room. The latter blushes slightly, making Junhui laugh. They sit down on the mattress on the floor and starts to talk comfortably.   
“So… Yesterday mom and I went to a dinner with a colleague of her’s. He brought his son. Guess who it was?” Jisoo shakes his head and laughs. “I don’t know, who?” Junhui sighs.  
“Kim… Won… Shik…” Jisoo’s eyes seems to bulge out of his head with a shocked expression. “Uhm… THE Kim Wonshik? Minghao’s boyfriend?” Junhui just nods.  
“So?! What did he say?” Jisoo asks, face still looking shocked. I’ll tell him about N.  
“ I heard him speaking over the phone… With someone named N. Jisoo, he’s cheating on Minghao. I heard it all.” Junhui feels how tears begin to form in his eyes. Jisoo sighs.  
“I knew it, Minghao has been worried about it quite a while now, guess he was right. Are you gonna tell him?” Jisoo looks at Junhui and notices the tears in the others eyes.  
“Hey, come here…” Jisoo opens his arms and Junhui crawls into his lap, the other hugging him closely. “Yeah, I’m gonna tell him.” Junhui feels how Jisoo nods and tightens his grip.  
It doesn’t feel as good as with Minghao tho… 

After the slightly embarrassing moment when Junhui’s mother walked into the room, finding her son and his so called “friend” hugging each other tightly, the “friends” shirt soaked in her son’s tears, they decided to go out for lunch. They walk to a small restaurant and they order a bowl of jajangmyeon each. When the food is delivered, they both smiles fondly and digs in. Junhui notices how a small splash of sauce hits his face, but before he can wipe it off, Jisoo takes his thumb and wipes the small dot of the corner of Junhui’s mouth. This leads to Junhui blushing heavily, earning a small laughter from Jisoo. When they later part at Junhui’s house, they hug each other tightly. Am I leading him on?

Sunday goes by in a rush and Junhui feels himself panicking when waking up on Monday morning. Should I tell Minghao? I should tell him, right? Jisoo said I should. After getting dressed, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth, Junhui styled his hair quickly and went to school. He walks casually to school when he hears steps behind him, and then, an arm is slung around his shoulders. Junhui looks up and realises, with shock, that Wonshik is look down at him, smirking.  
“So, Junhoney, how are we doing today? I know that you heard my little talk with Hakyeonie and I… If you tell Minghao, I’ll kill you. Okay?” Wonshik let’s go of the other, who stopped in his steps, shocked. Junhui just nods. N is Hakyeon. Junhui then sees how a car pulls over next to him on the street, how Wonshik’s jumps in and kisses the driver on the lips. Hakyeon. Junhui continues to walk to school, with heavy steps.  
“Jun!” Junhui turns around and smiles sadly when he sees Seungcheol and Jeonghan walk towards him, hand in hand.   
“I guess things work-worked out bet-between the two of you.” Junhui laughs softly when Jeonghan blushes, which leads to Seungcheol pecking his lips. Seungcheol then looks at Junhui and notices the sullen look on his face. “Yo man, what’s up?” Junhui sighs.  
“Well, my mom and I went to a di-dinner with her co-co-worker. His son turn-turned out to be Kim Wonshik. I hear-heard him speak-speaking on the phone with a guy named Hakyeon. He’s chea-cheating on Minghao.” Junhui feels his eyes tearing up again.  
“IS WONSHIK REALLY CHEATING ON ME?!” Junhui turns around and sees a Minghao, tears running down the latter’s face, slightly red and mouth open. Junhui gasps for air.   
Oh fuck, he wasn’t supposed to find out this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh why do I make Junhui so sappy? He's like so happy and kind all the time and now I'm making him into a blushing mess. Why am I doing this?


	6. You really suck!

Oh fuck, he wasn’t supposed to find out this way.   
“I’m really sorry Minghao, this wasn’t the way I would tell you. I’m deeply sorry.” Junhui stares into Minghao´s glossy eyes. The latter shakes his head softly.  
“It’s not your fault that he’s a dick Junhui… Like I told you last week, I’ve been suspecting it. I guess i should just break up with him.” Junhui nods softly and takes a step closer to the crying boy. Wait… Wonshik… Will he kill me now?   
“Erhm… Minghao… Wonshik told me that he will kill me if you found out..” Minghao sighs.  
“Don’t worry about that. By the way… How did you find out?” Junhui coughs awkwardly.  
“Well, Wonshik’s father and my mother works together so they decided to have a dinner last Friday. With Wonshik and me.” Minghao’s face suddenly takes on a mask of surprise, which quickly turns over to a expression of pure anger.  
“You. Have. Know. Since. Friday?” Junhui gulps as he hear the other boy take a deep breath between every word. He glances at the ground, shame washing over his face.  
“Wow Junhui, you really suck.” Junhui nods slightly before he feels the hard slap on his face. He feels the blood rushing to his left left cheek. His eyes tear as he listens to the other’s heavy breathing, and then, the steps of someone leaving. Oh shit it hurts.

“Hey, hey, hey. Junhui! What was all that about?! Why did Minghao slap you?” Junhui looks up at Seungcheol and Jeonghan, and realizes that the other two didn’t understand what they had been saying. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.   
“Minghao slapped me be-because I didn’t tell him about Wonshik earlier.” The two other boys nod but still seem a little confused. Seungcheol sighs and looks at his phone.  
“Guys, class starts soon so maybe we should be going? C’mon we shouldn’t be late.” The two other nods. The classroom is almost full when they sit down, only four seats not occupied. Junhui slides down next to Jisoo and smiles softly. The lesson starts and Minghao is nowhere to be seen. 

Twenty minutes later, a red, sweating Minghao stumbles into the classroom, the teacher sighs but takes a note on his paper and the continues to talk about English grammar. Junhui loses the interest quickly and looks over at Minghao instead, who’s head is rested on the desk in front of him. Junhui concentrates and listens. Soft sobs are heard from the other. Did he do it? Did he break up with Wonshik… More like Wonshit. 

“Lunch!” Soonyoung shouts. The other boys laugh and sits down at their table. Chairs dragged to the small table contributes to all the thirteen boys sitting together. Chan in Veron’s lap as usual, Wonwoo and Mingyu sitting closely, the latter’s arm wrapped around the other. Seungcheol leans his head onto Jeonghan’s shoulder and smiles. Jisoo sits down next to Junhui and smiles widely, before taking a part of his food, holding it up to Junhui’s mouth. The latter blushes but opens his mouth and takes the vegetables. On the other side of Jisoo however, sits a not so happy-looking Minghao, who seems to be almost sending death-glare towards the two. Seungkwan pats the upset boy on the shoulder.  
“So Minghao, I just have to ask, where were you before you came to class?” The second that Jeonghan is done with his question, the table turns quiet. Everybody listening.  
“Urhm… I broke up with Wonshi-” The sentence is cut of by a shriek. It’s so hot.  
Junhui is drenched in hot kimchi-stew, skin already turning red. The company looks at Junhui, or more correctly, the person behind Junhui. Kim Wonshik.  
The trip to the hospital had been stressful, his mother crying on the phone. He had fell of the chair of the shock, head knocked on the floor, only semi conscious. Junhui kept his eyes closed, the fear of spicy stew running into his eyes big. He felt someone squeeze his hand. Who is that? Could it be Jisoo? Minghao? Seungcheol? Jisoo decided to ignore the soft hand and tried to focus more on not losing his consciousness fully. However after another few minutes, the hurt boy passed out. 

Junhui opens his eyes softly and closes them, and realises that the kimchi-soup has been cleaned away from his face. A slight burn in the skin makes him shiver, as a warm hand caress his cheek. Who can it be?  
“Junhoney…” That’s not mom’s voice… It can’t be… It can’t be Wonshik. He opens his eyes once more, first thing that’s in view are his bandaged hands. He slowly draws his gaze upwards and comes eye to eye with no other than Kim Wonshik. The latter smirks.  
“I see you woke up. So, let’s make a deal shall we? You don’t tell the doctor or your mother what happened, and I won’t make your life a hell? How does that sound?” Junhui sighs and looks at the kingka’s face.  
“That nonsense. The boys will tell them what really happened.” Wonshik laughs coldly.  
“Oh, that’s what you think? Well listen, I made a deal with that slut Minghao, that they won’t tell.” Junhui frowns, not understanding why they would make a deal. He’s lying.  
“And if they tell on me, I promised them that it won’t just be Kimchi-stew on your head.” 

The doctor enters the room and smiles towards Wonshik. That’s odd.  
“So mr. Junhui you have woken up. You can be grateful that Wonshik called the ambulance, otherwise you might not been awake.” Grateful towards who?  
“Wonshik, I’ll call in Mr. Junhui’s mother now, so if you could leave the room, please.” The smug boy nods and leaves the room. His presence soon changed with Junhui’s mother’s.  
“Oh my Junhoney, how are you feeling?” He simply nods and looks at the doctor.  
“He has suffered a blow to the head, therefore the loss of consciousness. His skin his damaged due to the soup, but nothing that will leave a scar. Just make sure to slather on this ointment every day and night, so the skin doesn’t get inflamed. However, I had to sew 4 stitches in the back of his head. Make sure to keep the wound clean with this antiseptic. You have to stay away from gym-class the next three weeks, since the stitches can break or the wound start bleed due to excessive blood flow.” Jia nods and turns to Junhui.  
“Junhui, how did the whole thing happen? Wonshik told me that he tripped and spilled his stew over you, then you fell of the chair. Is that true?” I want to live. “Yes.”

The trip home had been rather quiet. Jia had tried to speak to her son, but after realizing the hurt boy wouldn’t answer, she decided to be quiet. When they came home, Jisoo had been waiting on the doorstep, carrying a bunch of books. The American boy smiled. 

“Hey Junnie! How are you feeling? I got your books here. Do you want to sleep?” Junhui shakes his head and smiles, overjoyed that the other cares for him.  
“It’s fine, my head hurts a little but I’m taking painkillers so it’s fine. My body however is aching quite terribly to be honest. But it’s fine. Do you want to come in?” Jisoo nods.   
“I’d love to.”   
“So, what happened after I left?” Junhui sees how the other swallows hard.  
“Well, uhm… Minghao ran away crying, mumbling something about “the poor kimchi” and Jeonghan ran after him. Then we went to class. That’s about it. We told the teachers about the situation.” The both boys turned quiet. “Wonshik called us. When you were in the hospital. I am so sorry Junhui. But we just wants to protect you. Or at least I want to.” 

Jisoo slowly leans forward towards Junhui, eyes closed. Oh my god, what should I do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a writer's block quite hard after an incident but now I'm back! I just wrote this... In like one our (maybe not?) so it's not proofread and pretty much sucks. Just a quick reminder, this story is puerly fictional, so please don't hate me nore Navi for making the "bad guys" . I just thought they might fit. Okay anyway guys, I love y'all for not unsubscribing and just waiting for me, it means a lot. Please read, comment, subscribe or upvote if you'd like to! Maybe all of them? XD (Pretty please with sugar on top! ^-^). See y'all and please feel free to ask any questions, either in the comments or directly to me. 
> 
> And I have no medical education what so ever so... Please don't judge about the burning/ hit on the head :))


	7. Handsome Kimchiboy

Oh my god, what should I do?!  
Junhui shrugs back, crying in pain. Jisoo shoots his eyes open and soon realises that he placed his hands on Junhui’s shoulders. It burns!  
“Oh my god I am so stupid. I am so sorry Junhui! I really am! Junhui?!” The chinese boy lays down on his bed, body aching terribly due to the sudden contact. The door bursts open, Jia running in. She looks at Jisoo with disgust as she says:” You sir, should leave.” Jisoo stands up, grabs his bag and leaves, tears streaming down his face. Junhui feels how his mother removes the T-Shirt he got a the hospital and starts to dab the ointment on the red skin, cooling it down effectively. 

Waking up Tuesday morning was horrible. Junhui sits up and brushes the hair out of his eyes, body and head aching terribly. Argh, how can I even speak with Jisoo today? And what about Minghao? He ran away. How should I explain it to him?   
“Junhoney, I need to clean the wound on your head so if you just could lean a little forward.” The antiseptic burns as Jia swipes is across the sewn skin. He feels his eyes tearing up, but swipes it away with the pad of his thumb.   
“I’m done now, let’s just apply the ointment and then you’ll get dressed while I prepare breakfast. How does that sound?” Junhui just nods and lean back against the pillow, but being careful not to hit his head. The cold ointment cools down his slightly red skin.

“Jun! Jun, how are you?” Junhui smiles at Seungcheol, whose arm is latched around the waist of Jeonghan, who is smiling softly. “I hope you are all right man” Jeonghan says.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Okay I’m re-really not but I wish I was fine.” Seungcheol smiles kindly.  
“I get it dude, but just tell me if you need anything or so and I’ll help ya!” Junhui nods.  
“But Jun… Just be easy on Minghao okay? All he did when I tried to speak with him yesterday was to whisper “Poor kimchi”. So I really got nothing out of him. And the Jisoo thing…” Seungcheol’s eyes widen and he looks between Junhui and Jeoghan.  
“What happen’ to Jisoo?” Junhui blushes terribly and sighs. Jeonghan sighs aswell.  
“He tried to kiss me but le-leaned on my sho-shoulders so it hurt. So I beg-gun to cry so my mom threw him out.” Seungcheol’s eyes widen even more before be coughs out:  
“He kissed you?!” Junhui shakes his head and blushed. “He never managed to.”   
“Oh god that must be awkward!” Jeonghan elbows his boyfriend in the ribs.   
“You are not making it better Seungcheollie, I bet Jun is already troubled enough.” 

“Jun, how are you feeling?” Wonwoo asks as the big group sits down in the cafeteria.  
“I´m fine. I mean, it hurts as fuck but it’s nothi-nothing dangerous.” Wonwoo smiles and takes a bite of his food, leaning at Mingyu’s shoulder. They are sooo cute.   
“Guys, where is Minghao and Jisoo?” Vernon asks, in which Jeonghan and Seungcheol turn to Junhui and smiles comforting. Chan looks strangely at the couple and the lost-looking boy before he asks. “Did anything happen between the three Junhui?”   
Before the lost boy can answer, a cough is heard behind his back. He turn his around his head and comes eye to eye with Minghao.   
“No guys, everything is fine. No worries, I just had to speak with Mrs. Ahn a little.” The boy with curly hair sits down next to Junhui and smiles softly, before leaning forward.  
“I forgot you don’t have my number...You couldn’t have told me about Wonshik.” Minghao whispers in Chinese in the other boy’s ear. I guess he only realised now.  
Junhui observes how Jisoo however drags out a chair and sits down next to Jihoon, only to stare down at his phone, ignoring the group. Jeonghan throws a meaning look to Junhui who shrugs and smiles sadly. The latter then turns back to the boy sitting next to him, eyes glued on Junhui’s face.

“You are really handsome Junnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo guuyyyys! Guess who's back?! I am so so so soory for not updating and then comming with this short ass shit. I really can't excuse my "behavior" but I guess I neglected this story. I've decided that a three page update every week is impossible for me, so expect shorter, but more "explosive" chapters in the future! Please subscribe, comment or upvote (Or why not all three? ;)) Once more I'm really sorry but I hope you like the way this story is turning out! 
> 
>  
> 
> New A/N: You might have noticed that my notes don't make any sense but I'm copying them from AFF so... Anywaayyyy


	8. Only for you

“You are really handsome Junnie.”

Oh my god.  
“You really think so? Thank you! You are really cute yourself!” Junhui lets out a soft giggle.  
“You think I’m cute?” Junhui laughs once more when he sees the blush creeping on to Minghao’s cheeks. “Yes or no?” Minghao’s soft voice is barely heard. Junhui just grins, before nodding. The other boy is now bright pink on his cheeks, a small smile gracing his lips. Junhui leans forward a little, brushing a few strands of hair out of Minghao’s eyes.  
“Soo, Junhoney!” The said boy perks up. Fucking shit. “I see you like eating leftovers.”   
Junhui finds himself eye to eye with a grinning Wonshik, a lanky boy with dirt-blonde hair laced around his arm. “Have you been sure to check the experience date? We don’t want you to get ill, right?” Wonshik laughs and the other boy laughs, before walking away.

The table turns incredibly quiet before Seungcheol stands up and smiles.  
“C’mon guys, we have to get to class. Jun, you take care of Minghao, would you?” The remaining group, but Junhui and Minghao, leaves for class, leaving the two boys alone.  
“Just don’t mind him, okay? He’s a jerk and he’s not worth your time.” Junhui smiles.  
“I know, I’m just a little upset. We broke up yesterday, you know? It’s kind of hard to get over it so fast? And it’s not getting better by him dragging Hakyeon over here.”   
“I get what you mean. I broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago, before moving here. So after 24 hours, no one is expecting anything. But we are here for you. Okay?”   
“Okay, and thanks really. You can talk with me as well.” Junhui leans forward to hug the other boy, but Minghao grabs his plate and stands up. “We should get going.” 

“So I was thinking a little. I which way should we presentate our state?” Seungcheol stutters out in English, earning a small giggle from Junhui before said boy answers:  
“Wouldn’t just a plain presentation on like Power Point with a few slides be the best? Keeping it clean is the easiest to be honest.” The small group agrees but Jimin whose eyes are glued on the phone in his small hands.   
“Jimin? Do you agree?” The red haired boy perks up and looks up at Seungcheol.   
“Huh? Yeah I guess I do, since I don’t have any ideas myself.” Jimin smiles awkwardly.  
“Hey dude, are you alright?” Seungcheol asks in Korean. Jimin shrugs.  
“I guess… Argh, who am I kidding? No, I’m not alright. I found out Yoongi made out with one of his classmates, Hoseok. Like what should I do? Should I dump him? Get him to apologize? Wait until he breaks up with me?” Both Junhui and Seungcheol finds themselves looking at Minghao, who sighs and looks at the ground.  
“I think you should give him a chance.” A look of confusion washes over Junhui’s face.

“Minghao? Can we like, talk?” The said boy looks confused but nods and smiles.  
“Sure, what is it Junnie?” The smiling boy leans back at his locker, listening.  
“Well, you see, when Jimin talked about Yoongi, you told Jimin to give Yoongi a chance. Even tho he cheated on him. Why?” The curled hair boy sighs before speaking.  
“Well Junnie, you see that even tho I basically knew that Wonshik was cheating on me before you confirmed it, it hurt me. However, even tho I dated him for quite some time, it was clear as crystal for me to dump him when he cheated. Jimin, however, aren’t so sure. So I don’t think that he should rush stuff since he loves Yoongi. I didn’t love Wonshik.”  
“Then why did you date him for so long?” Minghao smiles sadly and rolls his eyes.  
“Sometime you are kind of desperate, you know? And then when someone actually gives you any kind of attention and sort of cares about you, you don’t want that person to disappear. So maybe I wasn’t my happiest with Wonshik, but I wasn’t sadest. And he was pretty good in bed.. Even tho I might should get checked for a STD, knowing he cheated on me.” Minghao lets out an awkward laughter after his last sentence and looks at Junhui, eyes full with regret. Maybe he wasn’t joking…  
“I get it, I really do. But you know, as I said, we are here for you.” Junhui reaches over to hug Minghao, but waits when the latter opens his mouth to speak.  
“We?” Junhui frowns but answers while pulling Minghao into the hug.  
“You know, all of us. The gang. I have been here for a week but I’m sure we all can help.”   
Minghao drives his face into Junhui’s neck, hugging the slightly taller boy around the waist.  
“Maybe I just want you here. No one else.” Minghao’s voice is small, tiny, low. Bearly heard. But loud enough for Junhui. Why is my heart beating so fast? Can Minghao hear it or feel it? Please say he can’t feel it. Please. 

“Then I’ll be here. Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS IS SO OJSQINIBSI!!!
> 
> I why am I doing this?!!! I know it was quite a lot about Jimin but it was like an easy way to deliver Minghao's feelings.
> 
> I was thinking about posting this story on Wattpad as well, what do u guys think?
> 
> I know that my grammar sucks and I'm working on it, but if anyone notices any big mistakes, please tell me in the comments, so I can edit it. This is, like always, the first draft. So please give me loads of luuv and feel free to comment or ask if you have any questions about the story. Thank's for the support and I luv u guys!


	9. What should I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui realizes that things are getting a tad complicated.

“Then I’ll be there. Only for you.” 

 

“Jun?” Junhui releases his grip around the other boy and turns around, eyes meeting with Jisoo.  _ Oh no no no no don’t do this to me. Why did he have to come now? _

“Is this what I meant to you? We almost kissed! You just can’t throw me away because pathetic Minghao couldn’t figure his boyfriend was cheating!”  Jisoo fumes with anger.

“First of all, Minghao is not pathetic! Secondly, I was comforting him. Thirdly, YOU tried to kiss ME. I shrugged away. There is a huge difference. You don't own me.” Junhui sighs as the American boy turns around, running away from the two Chinese boys. 

 

“He tried to kiss you?” Minghao’s voice is, once more, incredibly soft and low spoken.

“Yeah he did. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Minghao shakes his head before smiling.

“You don’t have to tell me, you didn’t really didn’t kiss. So no worries.” Junhui smirks.

“So if he really did kiss me it would be a worry?” Junhui chuckles as a thin, pink shine spreads out over the curled-hair boy. MInghao manages to stutter out a simple “No, don’t be si-silly”. Junhui smirks even more when Minghao turns an even darker shade of red as Junhui laces one of his arms around the thin boy’s shoulders. 

 

Walking home with Minghao was not half as bad as Junhui would have thought. The couple talks happily as they reach Minghao’s door. The slightly shorter boy smiles softly looks Junhui in his eyes, making the latter chuckle.  _ What should I do, hug him?  _ Junhui leans forward and Minghao opens up for a hug, the slightly taller boy wrapping his arms around Minghao’s waist. The hugged boy wraps his arms around the others shoulders, leaning forward, so that their chests touches the others. Junhui feels how the other rests his head on his shoulder, making him grin. They stand like that for a while, until Minghao takes a step back, only to lean back and press a peck on Junhui’s right cheek. Junhui laughs and smiles, face a pink tint, while observing Minghao running inside his house, waving good-bye.  _ Oh my fuck he’s so adorable I just want to kiss him and hug him and everything. My heart. It’s beating so goddamn fast.  _

 

“Hi Junhoney. You look extra happy today! We have a visitor by the way!” Jia smiles happily as her son opens the door, still thinking about Minghao. He hugs his mother.

“Oh, well I am happy. Who’s here?” Jia laughs softly. “Wontae.”  _ Not so happy anymore. _

“I have loads of things to study, but I’ll come down for dinner, okay?” Jia nods, a little surprised by the grim expression suddenly covering Junhui’s face, but she decides to let it go. “Okay if you say so Junhoney. Good luck studying!” Jia pats Junhui on the back, earning a weak smile, not reaching the eyes. 

 

Junhui takes out his phone instead of his books and texts Seungcheol:

“Hey dd, guess who’s in my house? Kim Wontae. Wonshik’s dad.” He quickly got a reply:

“Duuude, tht must be wkwrd as hell! WTF man, wat’s he doin there?” Junhui shrugs.

“I guess he and my mom are dating? IDK! I cnt get WonSHIT as a stepsibling u kno?” 

“Yeah tht would be wkwrd ‘s fuck man! Hold on, Jeonghannie is calling for me, cya!” Junhui laughs to himself a little, thinking that the confident Seungcheol is whipped. 

 

_ What would happen with me and Minghao if Wonshik became my brother? It would most certainly ruin things… Aish what should I do? And I have to be at dinner with Wontae aswell. I want mom to be happy but my crush, his ex-boyfriend a.k.a my bully can’t live together! What the aanfwnei should I do?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuup guys! I'm back! I got sick a few weeks ago and then I have like a lot of work to do so I never really got the time! But here is the chapter, it's short but I hope you will enjoy it! Please give kudos, maybe commentate or bookmark! (not a must guys but I would appreciate it) This story is, as reminded before, on both AFF (under the name Desisev but same title on the story) and Watpad! (Under the name Dhyseve)


	10. Out of the closet

”So, Junhui, how was school? I heard from Wonshik that you and Minghao are getting along quite well? Too bad that they broke up tho.” Jia flinches as the final words leave Wontaek´s mouth. 

”Your son is gay?” Jia frowns, a slight expression of anger washing over her face.

”Yeah, I thought you knew. It´s not a big deal really.” Wontaek smiles.

”Not a big deal?! You son is gay. That’s disgusting really. What about God? What about your company? Have you taken him to the doctor?” Junhui feels how a wave of hate flushes over him, his mother’s yelling cutting like knives in his ears. Wontaek sighs, shocked deeply.

”Mom… I’m also gay…” Jia looks at Junhui with big eyes, but bursts out laughing. ”Oh Junhoney, you are so funny,” she says before adding in a serious tone ”We adults need to talk things thru, you can eat in the living room. Promise you won’t tell anyone about Wonshik, okay?” 

 

Junhui sits up and stretches his limbs, feeling the blood rush thru his body. His pillow, flattened by his head falls from the bed, landing on the wooden floor. He reaches for it and a wave of pain aches in his hand.  _ Shit I´ll have to fix this myself. No way I’m letting mom do it.  _ Junhui wraps the band around his hand, wincing at the pain. A face, dirty with tears and snot, meets Junhui when he looks at the mirror, eyes puffy by crying.  _ I look horrible.  _ He walks towards the kitchen, grabbing a banana before reaching for his jacket, keys and phone. 

“Oh Junhoney, I made breakfast for you!” Junhui’s feet moves quickly, directed towards the door. “Junhoney! You need to eat breakfast!” He ignores his mom’s words once more, hand gripping the doorknob. “Wen Junhui! Where are you going?!” Junhui sighs and opens the door, turning back towards the house and yells, before slamming the door loudly. 

“I’m going to school. Where I’m fucking allowed to be gay!”  _ Fuck she’s gonna kill me. Shit. _

 

“Eeey Jun, my man! What’s up with the sad face? Jisoo tried to kiss you again?” Seungcheol shouts, a grin flashing over his face but it falls quickly, when Junhui shakes his head.

“I came out to my mother. I came out to my homophobic mother in the worst way ever. I screamed “I’m gay” and left the house. I’m probably not even allowed to come home again.” Seungcheol’s eyes widens before lifting his arms, opening for a hug. Junhui simply leans forward, accepting the hug. 

“You are really strong Jun, never forget that. As you know, I live by myself, since my parents live in Busan, so you can come live with me! If you are okay being with Jeonghan and live with someone you just met.” Junhui smiles and shakes his head once more. “I really appreciate it dude but I will try to solve this with my mom first. But really, thanks for the thought and I might change my mind.” Seungcheol smiles and nods. 

“Let’s go to class.”  _ I’m just gonna ignore all this mom-stuff.  _

 

“Jun! You look like a wreck! Are you okay man?” Hansol’s face is a covered with concerned expression. “Yeah, no worries, just some trouble at home. Don’t worry.” Hansol nods. “So what’s for lunch today?” Mingyu answers quickly “That asssss” and points towards Wonwoo. 

“Dude! No Hansol, Wonwoo’s behind isn’t for lunch today. It’s bean stew with pork and rice” “Mmm nice. By the way, should we sit with your gang again, Jeonghannie?” Seungcheol smiles at Jeonghan, who shakes his head. “Maybe we should sit by ourselves today? Because of Jihoon and Jisoo you know?” The group sits down by their usual table with their plates.

“Soooo… I know what’s up with Jihoon and Jisoo?” Both Soonyoung and Junhui blushes crimson, which suprises the whole group. “You go first” leaves both their mouths. 

 

“So you know how Jihoon always seems pissed off at him? Well it’s because I confessed to him a while ago and he didn’t accept it. But yesterday, he came up to me and asked me for a second chance. I was so fucking stunned that I couldn’t say a thing. So he believes that I rejected him, but I was just so struck with feelings and shock and love that I couldn’t speak.”

“OH MY GOD! That’s why he was pissed at you?! Because he couldn’t accept his feelings?! That’s so fricking cute!” The boys are taken aback by Wonwoo’s loud exclamation. “You haaave to go and tell him how you feel. Go now, he’s sitting over there!” Wonwoo points towards another table, where the other boys are sitting. “Go now!” Hansol and Chan begins to chant. Soonyoung stands up slowly, moving closer to Jihoon by minimal step. The boys observe how Soonyoung, standing by the other table, knocks on Jihoon’s shoulder, who turns a light shade of pink, yet stands up and follows Soonyoung out of the cafeteria.

 

“Oh my small children, they are totally make out.” Jeonghan laughs but then turns towards Junhui and smiles softly. “You don’t have to talk about your issues since it’s so awkward.” The group looks at Junhui, now with even more curiosity in their eyes. 

“No, it’s fine. Jisoo tried to kiss me, but I avoided it and then we had a fight.” Seokmin, Wonwoo and Mingyu gasps loudly, while Chan and Hansol snickers. “Oh that’s actually really, really awkward. But maybe we should be quiet about it, since Minghao is coming over here?” Junhui smiles when Wonwoo mentions Minghao, but a slight blush washes over his face as long, slender fingers land on his shoulder. He looks up, eyes meeting with a smiling Minghao, who puts his plate down next to Junhui’s. “Can I sit here?” Junhui nods. 

 

“So Minghao, why aren’t you sitting with your group? Argh that sounded a bit rude but you know what I mean!” Jeonghan laughs at his own words. “Well, Seungkwan is over there dreaming about Seo.. I mean socks. He’s dreaming about socks, and Jisoo is just grumpy af and seems pissed of at me. So I thought, hey, why not sit with Junnie?” Minghao blushes. “And you guys of course!” The group of nine boys laugh. Minhao then places his left hand on Junhui’s right knee, smiling softly towards the blushing boy.  _ He’s touching me. Oh my gosh his touch is so soft. I just want to gripp his hand. Could I do that? Oh wait, then I won’t be able to eat properly with my left hand. But maybe it’s worth it. Yeah it’s worth it. _

Junhui places his hand, every so gently, over Minghao’s, earning a giggle from the other Chinese boy.  _ His hand is so soft. Wait did he just move his hand higher? Fuck I can’t get a hard on here.  _ Junhui looks from his plate, glancing towards Minghao who’s grinning while stuffing his mouth with food.  _ Oh I’m so getting back at him for this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Please give it loads of love and I'll try to update soon!


	11. Why is it so hard?

“Wen Junhui! Get your ass over here! Now!” The first thing Junhui hear when he comes home is his mother screaming. With small steps walks Junhui to the kitchen, where his mother waits at the table, fuming with anger. “I am extremely disappointed with you. Go to your room and re-think your actions this morning.” With phone in his hand Junhui walks to his room, only to call Seungcheol.  
“Hey dude, my mom was being… aggressive, is it okay if I stay at your place?” Seungcheol laughs at the other end of the line. “Of course dude! I’ll text you my address.”

“Could not get out of there fast enough?” Seungcheol opens the door, grinning widely at the sweating Junhui standing outside his apartment. “Not really, my bag is so heavy, mom yelled at me when I left and I ran the whole way.” Junhui walks into the apartment, which was surprisingly big, with a combined kitchen and livingroom. Jeonghan is curled up on a kitchen chair, book placed on the counter in front of him. Thiat’s just adorable.  
“Baby? Jun is staying here since his mother’s being unreasonable.” Jeonghan looks up from his book and smiles. “Oh hi Jun! Sorry, I was just really captured by my book. So you said that you are staying here? That’s great! Okay maybe not so great that your mom is being dumb but… You are staying here!” Junhui nods and then looks at Seungcheol.  
“Right, you are sleeping on the couch, but you can pull it out so it turns into a bed. Wonwoo is coming over for dinner later, since Mingyu is working. I was thinking pasta?”  
_This is the kind of friendship I’ve been looking for._

 

“- so then Mingyu leaned on the door, it opened and he fell! His mom looked so fucking shocked seeing her son with pants pulled down to the ankles, without a shirt.” Wonwoo barely manages to finish the sentence before the roaring laugh from the three other boys took over. “Oh my god I can’t breathe.” Jeonghan places his glass on the table. “Oh god!”  
“It was sooo embarrassing when he had to explain to his mom why I was on his bed, fully clothed, while he has getting naked. I was just laying there, laughing at his failed attempt to be sexy.” Junhui laughs, eyes full with tears of happiness, Wonwoo smiling brightly.  
“I thought he was this really macho dude and oh my god this changes everything. When did this happen?” The boys look expectantly at Wonwoo. “Five hours ago.” The laughter fills the room once more. Wonwoo looks at the clock again and smiles. “I should get going, Mingyu is of work now and I want to surprise him with flowers.” Jeonghan nods in agreement; “Yeah I should be going as well, mom wanted me at home by 20:30.” Seungcheol and Junhui follows the other two to the door, where Jeonghan wraps his arms around the neck of Seungcheol and places a light peck on the blushing boy’s lips. “Bye!”.

“Hey dude did you remember not to attend to gym class today?” Seungcheol asks on the way to the lockers in school. Junhui nods and laughs “Yeah of course dude, I’m not stupid.” They leave their stuff in the lockers and walk to gym class, when Junhui feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders. He looks to his right and lights up in a smile when he sees Minghao walking next to him, face forward but a grin evident on his lips. Right, my revenge. Junhui sneaks his hand behind Minghao’s back, placing his hand on the waist of the other.  
Minghao looks up at Junhui, a pink tone washing over his cheeks. Junhui leans down, placing his lips against the other’s ear; “Cutie”.

“Hey Mingyu, might wanna keep your pants on!” Seungcheol laughs, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Junhui joining in. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with big eyes, mouth open.  
“You told them!” The boys starts to laugh again. “I had to baby, it was just too funny!” They laugh again, Wonwoo hugging Mingyu closely. Junhui sits down on the bench in the locker-room, eyes wandering over the room. His eyes locks onto Minghao, whose head is stuck in his shirt, flaunting his well-muscled chest. I guess he has got more muscle than what it looks like on the outside. Damn. Junhui stands up and walks over to the confused boy. “Need help?” Minghao simply mutters a “Yes”. Junhui grabs the shirt around the Minghao’s neck and irks it upwards, releasing the curls from the buttons on the collar.  
“There you go.” The two chinese boys finds themselves standing chest to chest, Junhui with Minghao’s shirt in his hand. They both blush as Junhui combs Minghao’s hair with his slim hands, arranging the sandy brown hair into it’s usual style. “Get a room!” Junhui turns around to the source of the voice, eyes stuck at a laughing Soonyoung, whose tiny crush sits behind him, snickering. “Like you did?” Junhui returns, earning a slap on the chest from MInghao.

“Exactly.”

 

The bench was rather boring, but Junhui tried to keep himself entertained, watching the rest of his class trying to block each other while playing basketball. Junhui laughs as Mingyu grabs the basketball, holding it up without Jihoon's reach. The shorter sighs visibly and then kicks the taller in the shin, making Mingyu fall over in pain. “What the fuck dude?!” he shouts, earning a laugh from Jihoon, now holding the basketball. Ouch.

“Hi mom, I know that you are angry, I’m angry as well, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine. I’m staying at Seungcheol’s place until you turn sane. I’m really sorry mom but your reaction disgusts me. Bye.” Junhui hangs up on the voicemail and sighs. The cold touch of the tiles behind him makes the wound in his head throb in pain. Junhui closes his eyes and sighs once more, the irritation growing in his body. _Why do you have to be like this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So I'm back with another chapter, really crappy this time, but I hope that you guys will like it anyways! And as always, please comment, give kudos or subscribe// xoxo Dhyseve

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So, the first chapter sucks. Like really sucks. Sorry about the grammar, if anyone would like to correct anything, please do. Just tell me. I know that the chapter is really short (only 1.7k words) but I wanted to post something as fast as possible. I´ll probably update like once a week so... Please don´t expect too much heh. If you feel that something sucks, once more, please tell me. Have fun reading! And if you got any pairings that you would like joining, please tell me. And for those who don´t know who Kim Wonshik is, it´s VIXX rapper Ravi. Don´t ask me why he´s here XD And I do not own the picture.
> 
> Sooo... Hi guys! This is my first fic posted on AO3, I hope you'll like it. English isn´t my first language so bear that in mind.  
> As you read in the descition, this story is out of Jun's prespective, but the other members play a part of the story aswell. I know, I chose Jeongcheol and not Jihan, please don´t hate me beacuse of that, I chose what I feel is the best. This story might include some smut but in that case, that certain part will be published as a story itself, so that you can decide wheter you want to read it or not. I´m gonna try to update as often as possible, but hey, I got other things to do heh.  
> Please subscribe, give it a chance! And if you think it sucks, you can read it for a laughter! Have fun reading and if you got any remarks or questions, feel free to ask me, etiher in private or in the comment section.  
> I don't own any of the characters, this story is purely fictional and any resable with any story is purely coincidal
> 
>  
> 
> I have already posted this on Asianfanfics.com, under the same titel but with the username "Desisev".


End file.
